Frigidity, My Friend
by Xcetera
Summary: The two brothers are home, but Ed and Winry are finding it difficult to come to terms with their relationship. A second fic for the theme 'Ice in Summer' EdxWin Dedicated to theretard5892


**Yo! **

**So, the guilt of not writing an EdxWin fanfic for theretard was too much for me to bear. Therefore, I wrote this fic. It's shorter than the other one (see my story Again, if you have no idea what I'm talking about), and perhaps a little strange. I like it well enough, though. I think that it starts to have too much dialogue and not enough description closer to the middle, but you guys can tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any related material in any way whatsoever**

* * *

We both knew it. From the very start. Ever since that day we met, when we were just little kids, we knew.

I didn't want to be the one to say anything, because it was more romantic if the guy did first.

I didn't want to be the one to say anything, because I wasn't sure of myself.

And it stayed like that for the both of us. Yearning and never gaining anything. It was an endless circle.

And the ice grew colder.

* * *

"Edward."

"Winry."

It was the standard greeting for us. Every day, when Ed stumbled down from his room at noon, I would usually be in the kitchen making lunch. He would lumber in and drink a glass of orange juice, and I would say his name. Ed would reply with mine, and then leave. I would see him randomly throughout the day, longer at dinner. Both of us would go to bed and the whole process would repeat itself.

As simple as it was, it was exhausting. To any other person, it would seem like we were two people who had grudges against each other and were trying to keep as far away as possible. However, the situation was quite opposite. I wanted the morning greeting to be more than just a mention of the other's name. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I know that Al has confronted us both numerous times, but it has always remained the same. I wished that it would change. That it could change.

* * *

Things were different when we came back. Winry was probably still bitter that I didn't come back with my limbs. Granted, so was Al, but I thought that Winry would be at least a little happier to see me in one piece.

Ever since we came back, I've been feeling like she's been pushing me away. When I woke up every day to go get my glass of orange juice, the only greeting she gave was my name. The only way to respond was in a similar fashion. I tried to see her more often, but every time I came around, she found some reason to leave. I don't know if this was a conscious thing or not, but it hurt me.

I didn't even know that I could hurt like this, a constant pain in my chest, like something was trying to drag me down into the abyss. Was she angry with me? Did she not like me being here? She had cried when I came home, but that was the only indication.

I wanted that to change.

* * *

It was a hot summer day, in the middle of July. Heat seemed to crawl over everything, bringing a haze even inside the house. Everyone had a lazy manner about them, like flies on a wall. Winry had retreated to her basement workshop and Ed was lying on the couch reading a book. Pinako was over at a friend's house and Al was up in his room.

The only person who was not suffering too much from the heat was Winry. Ed was practically dying though. He had stripped down to his pants, but he still couldn't concentrate on his book.

"This is stupid," he muttered after an hour of successively failing in keeping cool, "Winry can't hog the basement all to herself."

He stood and made his way downstairs, noting only a slight change in temperature. Ed stepped around the corner and saw Winry sitting at her workbench. His heart lurched for a moment and he stood there, staring.

She sighed, "Ed, what do you want?"

Ed jumped and bashfully rubbed the back of his head, "It's hot upstairs. Mind if I stay down here?"

Winry paused for a fraction of a second before continuing her work. "Just don't be a bother."

Ed strode over and lay down on the cement floor, relishing in the coolness. He opened his book and began to read again. Silence ensued, and Ed found that he still couldn't concentrate.

Winry realized that her work was going slower now that Ed was here. Why did he have to come down? She pushed on, ignoring the boy behind her.

Ed glanced over at Winry. He liked to watch her work; it was quite the thing, to see her create such intricate pieces of craftsmanship. Winry was oblivious to his gaze, still intently trying to ignore him.

_Why is his presence so…present?_ she thought, jamming her screwdriver into the screw's head.

As the tension grew between them, they both began to think less and less about what they were doing and more and more about the other person in the room. Finally, Ed sat up, dropping his book.

"Don't you think it's strange?" he asked. His voice seemed loud and Winry stopped what she was doing. She turned around in her seat to look at Ed.

"What?"

"You and me. We're childhood friends, but…" Ed flexed his automail fist, "We're giving each other the cold shoulder for no reason at all."

Winry felt her heart rate speed up and she gave a nervous laugh, "The cold shoulder? What on earth are you talking about?"

Ed's gaze darkened and he looked away. "Never mind." So she really didn't care. The weight grew heavier.

Winry couldn't believe what she had just said. Didn't she want the change? Of course she had noticed! Why had she lied? This is exactly why this was happening. They were stuck, and unless they confronted it, it would be like this for the rest of their lives.

"Ed." She stood up, "It's not just a never mind. You're right; there is something strange between us. I've noticed. Quite a bit, actually." She walked over and crouched down beside Ed. He had a look of surprise on his face.

"Why do you think that is?" Winry asked softly. Ed didn't answer.

"Ed. Please say something."

"I don't know Winry. I just don't know."

"But it's always so…cold." Winry touched his shoulder and he flinched. "Despite this summer heat, it's always cold. And I hate it."

"The same goes for me." Ed avoided Winry's eyes, "I don't understand where it's coming from."

"Neither do I Ed. But even so, is it possible to warm up?"

"Are you implying something?" he asked cheekily, grinning at the floor.

Winry flushed, "We are having a serious conversation Ed! Don't ruin it with your dirty mind!"

"I don't like serious conversations."

"Ed! You are impossible." Winry stood, but Ed reached over and snagged her wrist.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Humph," was all Winry had to say. There was a pause.

"Winry?"

"Yes?"

"There's a weight in my chest."

Winry glanced down at him, "Huh?"

"I think it's because of you. Maybe that's where the cold is coming from."

Winry pulled away from his hand, "And where's the weight coming from?"

Ed looked down, "I don't know."

Winry placed her hand on his blond hair. "Is it because we're both running away from something we don't want to face?"

He jerked his head up, "Running away? I'm not running away!"

"That's what I think to." Winry bent down again to her original position, "But that's what they always say."

"Whose 'they'?"

"Idiots like us."

Ed licked his lips and moved Winry's hand from his head, "But what are we running from?"

Winry's lip trembled, "I'm not sure Ed. But I want this to end so much! It's painful, to walk away from you every day. I just want to be with you."

Ed's breath caught in his throat and he tightened his grip on her hand, "Winry…is that what this is about?"

Winry wasn't sure what he meant by that. Ed wasn't sure what he meant by that.

"I want to be with you too," he whispered, "But I don't know how to do it. I scare myself sometimes Winry, and I don't know what to do."

And then it hit Winry so hard that she nearly fell over. He felt the same way she did. That was where this cold was coming from.

"Ed…Do you love me?"

Ed's head shot up, his eyes flashing, "What?" Winry was staring at him very seriously, with a hint of amusement.

"Because I think I love you too."

Ed didn't say anything. This was just too weird.

"I-uh-I have to go!" Ed jumped up and walked very quickly to the foot of the stairs.

"Ed, wait!" Winry tackled him from behind and they both fell to the floor.

"That hurt!" he complained, "What-." He forgot what he was going to say when he looked up. Winry was crying. Dammit, he hated it when she cried.

"Winry," he said, "Come on, don't be like that."

"But it's you, Ed." A tear hit his cheek and he winced. "It's you. Please, for once, just…" she couldn't continue on, and something in Ed snapped.

He was tired. He was just so tired of all of this. The confusion, the weight, the cold. He reached up and pulled Winry down onto him. She fell with a squeak and Ed wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry," he said, hugging her tightly, "Just, don't cry."

"Ed?"

"Winry, I love you. Please don't cry." He moved his head and pressed his forehead to hers, faces millimeters away. Winry could feel her heart pounding in her throat.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?" his voice cracked with emotion.

"What would it be like to kiss you?"

Ed smiled just the slightest. "Why don't we find out?"

And the ice melted away as he touched his lips to hers.

* * *

**Well? Review! Feedback is great! And let me know about any errors you find. ;P**


End file.
